Whatever it takes
by Ty White fanfiction
Summary: Chat Noir and Ladybug must decide who will return with the Soul Stone... and who won't.


**Ty White: Before you read, understand that this is a separate fiction to my original work: Miraculous Endgame. I hope you enjoy. [Post identity reveal and post Hawkmoth defeat]**

Ladybug was sitting on a rock while Chat Noir watched the Stonekeeper from where he was standing. She didn't know what they were going to do.

"How's it going?" Chat Noir asked. Ladybug only smiled, barely. Chat Noir looked back at the Stonekeeper. "Jesus, maybe he's making this shit up."

"No. I don't think so." Ladybug told him.

Chat Noir looks at her again. "Why, cause he knows your daddy's name?"

"No," Ladybug says. "Thanos left here with the stone and without his daughter. It's not a coincidence."

Chat Noir sighed, looking away again. "Yeah." He just didn't seem to like the idea.

"Adrien," Ladybug says, calling him by his real name. "It's gotta be one of us."

Chat Noir glared at her. "I don't want to lose you, Marinette."

Ladybug stood up. "If we don't get that stone, billions of people stay dead."

"You're worth more than that to me."

Ladybug looked down. "Me too."

The two of them had discovered their affection for each other quite a long while ago. Revealing their identities had been one of the best choices they had ever made. At least that's what Chat Noir tells her. Marinette was shocked to find out that her Adrien was Chat Noir all along. Now that they knew, it was hard for either of them to think back when they had not known. How was it possible for two soulmates to have been best friends and never known? At least that's what Ladybug asks him.

After a long silence, Chat Noir suggested, "What if we run away, forget about all this?"

Ladybug looked up at Chat Noir, frowning. "No, I couldn't live with that Adrien!"

"Maybe we can through the red… floating guy over the edge?" Chat Noir wondered, gesturing to the Stonekeeper.

"I don't think it will work." Ladybug says, shaking her head.

Chat Noir thought to himself for a while, then sighed. "Then I guess we both know who it's gotta be." He finally said.

"I guess we do," Ladybug says. "Whatever it takes."

"Whatever it takes." Chat Noir agreed.

Chat Noir slowly walked over to Ladybug, she then embraced him tightly. They begin kissing intensely. Holding each other's heads as they tried to deepen what was already as deep as they could get. After what felt like minutes but was really hours, they stopped, but still felt the need for more. Chat Noir and Ladybug both began to cry, hot tears falling onto one another's cheeks.

"I'm starting to think, we should have told each other who we were much sooner, Marinette." Chat Noir says, beginning to sob.

It was too much for Ladybug, who was crying just as much. "All I've ever wanted was one thing," She says. "You, Adrien. That's all." They stared at each other for a full two seconds. "But we need to bring everybody back." Ladybug says, trying to sound serious while feeling overwhelmed.

Chat Noir shook his head. "Oh, don't you start that right now." He says.

Then grabbing her neck, Chat Noir pressed his lips hard against Ladybug's again. He thought there were just not enough kisses to give her. He decided to try kissing away her tears instead, but it only caused Ladybug to cry even more.

Ladybug paused their caressing. "What, you think I want one of us to do it?" She tightened her arms around his neck, resting her face into his pectoral. "I'm trying to save lives, you idiot."

"Yeah well, I don't want you to, because I…" Chat Noir held her face so he can look into her eyes. "Marinette, you know what my life is like. You know my father is in prison, there's not much for me anymore."

"I don't judge people on their parent's mistakes."

Chat Noir chuckled a bit. "You're a pain in my ass, you know that?"

They begin smooching again. The kisses lasted forever, but it never seemed to be enough. They breathe heavily as they separated their lips. It was Chat Noir who broke away this time.

"Okay. You win." He says smiling, then knocks Ladybug to the ground. "I'm only doing this because I love you."

Ladybug returns the favor by tackling Chat Noir to the ground. "Sorry kitty, but I love you more." She says.

Ladybug hits Chat Noir and starts running towards the cliff. Chat Noir gets up and extends his bow-staff, knocking her down. Chat Noir then runs towards the cliff and jumps. Ladybug jumps after him. She swings her yoyo, tying him up to the cliff. Chat Noir grabs Ladybug's arm before she could fall.

"Damn you!" Chat Noir grunted. He was surprised that the string of her yoyo was able to hold them both. But being that it was part of her miraculous, he expected as much

Ladybug looks up at him. "Let me go."

"No. Please, no." Chat Noir began to cry.

"It's okay." Ladybug whispered, starting to cry too.

But Chat Noir could never let go. His claws were digging into Ladybug's wrist. "Marinette... please…"

"I love you, Adrien!" Ladybug cried out. Her tears were falling all over her face.

Chat Noir opened his mouth to say something but pauses. He then says sobbing. "There are not enough words that I can say to express how much I feel the same way for you."

Jaw dropped, Ladybug looks away for a moment. Then looking back up, she squeezed her eyes shut and kicked the wall, falling, plummeting to the ground.

"NOOOOOO!" Chat Noir shouted. He hears the thud of her body as it impacts the ground.

Ladybug is sprawled on the ground below. All life was gone from her, only hinting a feeling of sorrow in her face.

"No." Chat Noir says below a whisper. "MARINEEEEETTE!" He screamed. He swings his body against the string still wrapped around him. Raising his hand in the air, he shouts, "CATACLYSM!" as he then snaps the yoyo string like pulling out grass.

Falling, Chat Noir extends his bow-staff, causing it to land him next to Ladybug as he descends. He looms over her, looking for any signs of life. But he finds none. Dreading to even look at her, he cranes her head up. Her face was now locked in a sad feature, but looking closer, it gave off a peaceful appearance.

She was dead. Why did she have to be the one to die? Chat Noir had sacrificed himself for her so many times before, most of them resulted in him losing his own life in a way. So why did it have to be her this time, a permanent death? He was the one meant to be sacrificed.

Pulling the fresh corpse unto his lap, Chat Noir brushed a lock of Ladybug's hair off her face. She felt so cold now, lifeless. Her body was so much warmer a few minutes before. Chat Noir knew she was gone, but every intention in him begged to bring her back. He held her body tight, trying to keep as much of her with him. He pressed his forehead against hers, unable to stop sobbing.

"I love you, Adrien!" A sweet, sad, distant voice said.

Chat Noir jolted awake, finding himself sitting in a pool of water. He looks around, then realizes that there is something in his hand. He opens it to reveal the Soul Stone. And also, the Ladybug Miraculous. Sobbing, he clenched his fist and hits the ground out of anger, almost throwing the precious objects away. He falls onto his back again, allowing the water to cool him down. But it's pointless. He got the Soul Stone and lost the one person he would never want to see die. His Quantum Suit activates and he shrinks away, his heart feeling smaller than his suit can ever get.

**Ty: I'm not gonna lie. I actually cried while writing this for the first time. Share with your friends and be sure to follow and favorite.**


End file.
